The University of California Los Angeles Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) is an NCI-designed matrix center conducting a wide range of inter-disciplinary research in the areas of laboratory, clinical and population sciences integrating the activities of 227 members. Its goals are to: (1) translate basic research to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality, and to improve prevention, detection, diagnosis and treatment; (2) serve as a community resource to sponsor and conduct informational activities for lay people and health care professionals and to implement outreach programs linking the communities to the research and services of JCCC; (3) provide the highest quality of clinical care by promoting multidisciplinary diagnostic, treatment, survivorship and prevention services. Over the past funding cycle 45% of patients enrolled in clinical trials were enrolled in Institutional studies. The total funding base for the JCCC is $189 million with $40.7 million in NCI funding. In addition, of 3,744 total publications in the reporting period 32% were published in high-impact journals, 40% were interprogrammatic and 25% were intraprogrammatic. Continuing support is requested for the following 11 Programs and 9 Shared Resources.